Classified
by flordesombra
Summary: Watanuki was almost done with his food when he saw something truly eye-catching among the maleXmale Classifieds. “Tall, black haired Japanese male, ready to accomplish all your desires. Nice body, stoic type. 12000 yen per session”.
1. Blue

**Blue**

How could this be happening? More precisely, how could this be happening to him?

Oh, he knew the answer. Fucking destiny, making his life a mess. Same old, same old. In silence, he cursed the way in which everything had happened. The whole situation had been a terrible, awful, unutterable mistake.

And all because of his pride, his stubbornness and his habit of denying the obvious. He cursed it on those three too.

And Yuuko. Because she had the annoying habit of making a Hell of his life, and there was no way she hadn't been pulling some strings in that terrible event.

00000

Watanuki Kimihiro was a nice boy, who had always been gentle with everybody, always taking care of the needs of others. He had always been a very kind boy. Well, it was also true that he wasn't what you'd call "patient", or "obedient". But those faults were easily forgivable, considering all his good points.

Was life unfair with Watanuki? Obviously, yes. He had had to endure a lot of trouble since he was a kid, and the whole spirit bait thing… But that wasn't as important as it should be.

When people met Watanuki, they could have two reactions: either they pitied him, or they felt strangely attracted to him, in the way you feel attracted to a feral cat abandoned in the street. However, those who belonged to the first group lost all interest after a short while. Yes, they were concerned, but not for a long time.

And regarding the second group… Well, what they liked the most about Watanuki was the same as with the ferocious cat: the way he flailed his paws. So, after some minutes of thinking and considering, they usually ended up choosing the teasing rather than the worrying approach. And they chose to stay, too.

00000

That morning, Watanuki was in a bad mood. It was because he was puzzled.

The main motive for his puzzlement: dreams. And some reactions related with hormones and funny thoughts that the dreams had brought with them.

He had been dreaming some disturbing things. Things that involved a lot of moaning, panting, touching and, well, screwing. And the essential fact was who he was screwing with.

Doumeki Shizuka. Pretty ironic, in Watanuki's words, considering his pure, absolute heterosexuality.

And that, the "H" word, was the biggest motive of Watanuki's disturbance. 'Cause now he wasn't sure. Not anymore.

-Damn –he hissed, after cutting himself with a knife. He put his hand under the tap, cleaning at the same time some carrots which had been stained with blood.

He finished preparing the three lunch boxes and started eating his breakfast. He picked up the paper and read random articles that caught his attention. Watanuki was almost done with his food when he saw something truly eye-catching among the maleXmale Classifieds.

"_Tall, black haired Japanese male, ready to accomplish all your desires. Nice body, stoic type. 12000 yen per session_".

_D. Shizuka_

And, after the name, there was Doumeki's address.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAT??!!

He read again the ad, his face so close to the paper that the letters looked blurred. Watanuki felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed the remains of his tea, his eyes never leaving those 19 words.

-What the hell… -he murmured – How can it be possible? It must be a joke. Yeah, a joke!! Ahaha, I have to bring a present for whoever has done it!

But despite Doumeki being his archrival, and a moron, and a complete dictator when it came to food, he didn't deserve such a prank. Watanuki cursed once again, this time to his sense of justice before he left his apartment.

00000

Doumeki Shizuka went to the place where he and his friends–Watanuki and Kunogi – usually had lunch. He would have been there earlier, but the literature teacher wanted to talk to him about his last exam, so he had had to let Watanuki go without asking him what the hell was going on with him. The bespectacled boy had been acting weirder that usual, jumping every time Doumeki had approached him and leaving without a single word.

He reached them when they were opening the bento boxes.

-Did you add _yamashita_ sauce to my _tamagoyaki_, as I told you? –he asked, teasing Watanuki.

And, then, the explosion began.

-Who do you think I am, you asshole?! Of course I put the damn sauce, only a moron like you could forget that!

But, surprisingly, Watanuki had managed to explode without looking Doumeki in the eye, not even for a second.

-Oi –he said, prodding Watanuki sharply in the shoulder.

The next explosion was stopped by the sudden "ah!" from Kunogi. Watanuki turned all his fury into the cheesy concern he always showed Himawari.

-What's wrong, Himawari-chan? Is there anything in your bento that you don't like?

-Oh, of course not, Watanuki-kun, everything is delicious. But I just remembered I have to talk to a friend from the student council. I'm so sorry, but I have to go. See you at class!

Watanuki waved his hands crazily at her, smiling and blushing. He noticed he was alone with Doumeki. Suddenly, he blushed and his hands began to sweat. He was determined to ask him about the ad, but now the nervousness was making things difficult.

-O-oi –he stuttered.

Doumeki halted a sour plum halfway to his mouth.

-Yes?

-I saw your ad. In the .

-Oh, yes.

Silence. Watanuki forced himself to remain relaxed. Blowing his top wasn't going to do any good, especially not in this kind of situation.

-Are you sure that everything's correct? The article's content, I mean.

-_Munch_ –said Doumeki.

-Don't "_munch_" me!!! –screamed Watanuki.

-I've checked it this morning. It was fine – he kept eating without noticing Watanuki's open mouth.

"-_What the…_ -thought the blue eyed boy – _He's not even denying such a shameful thing!! The arrogant bastard…_"

A tiny feeling of admiration towards his rival grew inside Watanuki, though. Anyway, the conversation wasn't finished. There was something more he wanted to ask.

-Why did you…? –he couldn't end the sentence.

-I need money. I thought it was the easiest way.

-Oh. I see.

Doumeki ate his _tamagoyaki_, finishing his lunch. He closed the bento box and handed it to Watanuki, who was still in a haze, struggling hard with himself. What he wanted to ask for was going to be the most embarrassing request of his whole life. He opened his mouth, ready to pronounce the interrogating words which were going to send him to a life of shame and doom.

-So –said Doumeki, interrupting him, looking at those absent blue eyes – Do you need my services?

Watanuki's first impulse was to scream all over the school that he wouldn't ask for Doumeki's services, not even in a million years. But he was too astonished by the calm reaction of his rival. Slowly, his blush intensified and spread all the way to his ears, as he nodded shyly.

-Okay, where would you prefer to go? My place or yours?

-I-I think I'd rather it be my place – stammered Watanuki.

-Great. So, I'll see you after archery practice. Wait for me at the dojo's doors.

And then, the bell rang, putting an end to the weirdest dialogue that Watanuki had ever had.

00000

-Why…?

It was a bit chilly outside the archery dojo. Watanuki was freezing, but his state of mind wasn't letting him notice that.

-Why? –he repeated – Why did I said "yes"??!! –he screamed.

The echo of his voice hit his ears. A lump of snow fell from the roof above his head onto his feet. He cursed, cleaning his shoes with energetic kicks.

Actually, he knew the exact reason why he had accepted. He wanted to erase any trace of doubt that his homosexual dreams could symbolize. And he thought that maybe if he had sex with Doumeki, the terrible experience would be able to exterminate even the slightest attraction for men that he could have.

He had already thought about it that morning, before he had read the newspaper and its disturbing content. But it was still fucking embarrassing!

Doumeki was delighted to see Watanuki was still waiting in front of the dojo when he stepped out. The archer was a little ecstatic about their reunion, although his face was as impassive as usual. It had been a good idea to place the advertisement, despite his reservations.

After all, it was his first time working as a tutor. And if Watanuki needed his help with studies, he was more than glad to provide it.

-Let's go –he said.

-Don't get all bossy around me!!

00000

By the time they arrived, Watanuki was a bundle of nerves. He had imagined all sorts of scenarios that could take place when he'd be at Doumeki's mercy.

None of them had helped him to settle down. In fact, a quite realistic vision of himself being pinned against the kitchen counter had caused him to drop his keys.

-Are you OK? –asked Doumeki, reaching for the fallen object.

-I'm perfectly fine!! –said Watanuki in a wavering shriek. He managed to open the door – Come in.

Doumeki made his way inside the apartment. He left his schoolbag on top of the table, as he sat down. Watanuki was standing between the kitchen and the living room, fidgeting and looking like a trapped rabbit.

-Gimme some tea –said Doumeki. Watanuki stopped the fidgeting, changing his worried expression into an angry one.

-You spoiled brat!! You are in my house, and yet you're still acting like a king!!

But, despite all the screaming, he went to the kitchen, returning after a while with a teapot and some cookies. Doumeki sniffed at the pastries, catching the unmistakable scent of home-made cookies. He ate a dozen while Watanuki was pouring tea for both of them.

-Don't eat all the cookies, you insatiable moron!! –the word "insatiable" struck some cords inside him, bringing a nice shade of blush with it. Doumeki ate the last pastry, drunk his tea and looked at Watanuki while the bespectacled boy was trying to hide his embarrassment hiding his red face behind his cup.

-Shall we begin? –said Doumeki, after a while. Watanuki nodded. He swallowed, got up and went to his bedroom.

-Give me just five minutes –he said, his voice hoarse – I'll… I'll take a quick shower before, ok?

-Sure –said Doumeki – Just call me when you're ready.

Watanuki disappeared inside the room. Doumeki glanced around, looking for something to do. Finally, he took a newspaper that he found under the table. He read a few articles, before he reached the Classified section, looking for his advertisement.

He read it. When he finished, he read it again. And again.

-What…?

In another situation, Doumeki would have found the incident funny. But now he was just thinking that Watanuki had asked for his services. And those were pretty far away from the academic environment.

Another fact broke into his mind: Watanuki wanted _sexual_ favors from him.

And he was taking a shower for…

-"_Fuck_" –he thought. A couple of disturbing images invaded his brain. As a consequence, he began to find his trousers extremely tight. On top of that, he heard Watanuki's trembling voice.

-I'm… I'm ready.

Doumeki didn't find the idea of a homosexual relationship displeasing. It was true he hadn't had a gay sexual encounter yet, but he wasn't in a hurry either.

Actually, the main cause for this was his duty as Watanuki's protector. It was not as if he wasn't dating anybody because of lack of time, or something like that. It was just that, while he was with the blue-eyed teen, he didn't feel the need to have a boyfriend.

Or, to speak more clearly, he was in love with Watanuki Kimihiro.

And now the object of his interest, the one who always was flailing around, screaming and complaining about being stuck to Doumeki, was willing to do the dirty with him.

It was too much.

It terrified him.

After five minutes of waiting in complete silence, Watanuki got up from the bed and went to the living room, taking a peek at the whole apartment, looking for the archer. But Doumeki wasn't anywhere.

He paced around the room a few times, cursing Doumeki's mysterious disappearance before he noticed that there was a note on the table, written in Doumeki's neat handwriting:

"_Sorry, I've got a call from home. No time to explain. Don't forget the roasted squid in tomorrow's bento. D._"

Watanuki left the paper on the table, sat down on the _tatami_ and ran his hands through his wet hair.

-That ASSHOLE!!

00000000000000000000000000

First chapter finished… Phew. This is my first fic written in English, and it's being quite hard. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. Greetings!!

((Thanks to Sambucivox and Anyjen, they are helping me so much…! ))


	2. Golden

**2. Golden**

Doumeki woke up that morning with a deep feeling of uneasiness placed in his stomach. The lack of sleep and the memories of the previous day were also making his life a little more miserable. He thought about Watanuki once again, while he was brushing his teeth. Why was he asking him for sex? And why was he willing to pay for something that Doumeki would do for free? The foolishness of the bespectacled boy always surprised him.

Then again, maybe it wasn't really Watanuki's fault in this case. So far, the whole ad mix-up had been the only instance the topic had been breached, and not even properly at that.

He ate his breakfast unenthusiastically but without complains. His mother wasn't really a skilled cook, she tended to burn even corn flakes, and her _misoshiru_ was brown coloured water with creepy lumps of too-soft tofu and pieces of _wakame_ seaweed which looked as if they had been taken from "_The Swamp Thing_".

Doumeki sighed, thinking about Watanuki's tasty and nutritional bento.

00000

Watanuki wrapped up his bento and Himawari's. He was a picture of anger. Even his hair was unrulier than usual, as if the fire of his rage was messing with Watanuki's locks. Some words such as "dumbass" or "dickhead" were muttered by the blue-eyed teen as his body was occasionally shaken by spasms of sheer fury.

He left, ready for high school, muttering angrily sour words directed to Doumeki and his lack of seriousness. A tall figure was standing in the street, waiting for him.

-Speaking of the devil… -said Watanuki, exuding bitterness. Doumeki was as calm as ever, which made Watanuki even angrier.

-Where's my bento? –asked Doumeki. That made Watanuki snap.

-Is that the only thing you're able to talk about?! There's no bento for you today, not after what you did yesterday! AND I DON'T THINK THERE'S GONNA BE MORE FOOD FOR YOU FROM NOW ON!

Panting, he glared at the taller boy for a while, waiting for an excuse, or just some words, that could justify his actions.

-I left a note –said Doumeki, feeling a bit guilty. After all, that had been a lie, and he didn't like to lie to Watanuki.

-Yes, I saw your note – said Watanuki, abandoning his usual loudness - And that wasn't enough. You made me feel like a fool.

And, with this, he stomped off, walking as fast as he could, trying to control his racing heart.

Doumeki remained frozen in the same spot, astonished and slightly alarmed by the unnatural sombre tone of voice that Watanuki had used before.

-This time –he said to himself – he's really pissed off.

00000

The day wasn't as cold as the previous days. The snow had melted, and only the roof tops and the highest parts of the trees were wearing a white shiny icing.

Himawari smiled, looking at the scenery, admiring the beauty of Nature.

But she wasn't really interested in the beholding of Tokyo's winter landscapes.

She turned her head, eyeing her two friends appraisingly. There was something wrong going on, and she wasn't sure what it was, but it made eating lunch together uncomfortable.

The boys were extremely silent, and Doumeki wasn't eating his usual bento prepared by Watanuki. In fact, there wasn't bento at all. He was munching some _dorayaki_ and drinking a can of tea.

She closed her pink lunchbox and stood up. Whatever the problem was, it was obvious it wasn't going to resolve itself as long as she was still there.

-Well, I've got to leave –she said. Both of them looked at her, each one in a different way. Watanuki seemed to be drowning in misery, while Doumeki looked quite relieved. Himawari smiled and left them to fix their problems by themselves.

Doumeki took advantage of the situation.

-Why do you wanna do it?

Watanuki blushed furiously, spluttering incoherently at the bluntness of Doumeki's question.

-Wha-wha-wha-wha…?

-Why me? –insisted Doumeki, getting closer. Watanuki shrugged, looking at everywhere except at his rival.

-I just want to make sure…

-What?

-I want to make sure that I'm not homosexual, damn it!!

Doumeki flinched as if he'd been hit.

-And… and then I saw your ad, and it seemed the best option –continued the mismatched-eyed teen – You're not a stranger, and the fact that I'm paying you makes everything more… professional.

-And colder –added Doumeki – Are you sure you're ok with this? You could find any man you'd like.

-I'm sure. It must be you.

00000

Ichihara Yuuko was lounging comfortably on a chaise longue, sipping pensively on a cup of sake and admiring her newest acquisition: an _ukiyo-e_ picture of a dancing woman surrounded by butterflies, which she held gracefully on her free hand.

She caught a glimpse of Watanuki's reflection on the picture's silver frame.

-What's wrong, Watanuki? –she asked. He fidgeted a bit.

-I was wondering… if you don't mind… I've already cleaned the house and prepared dinner…so… Could I leave a bit earlier today?

Yuuko looked at him wickedly.

-My, does our little Watanuki have plans for tonight, perhaps?

-What's with the possessive?!

-Ok.

Watanuki blinked, surprised at being interrupted while he was immersed in his anger. He left the room before Yuuko could change her mind and left the shop. The cold air cleared his mind and relaxed him. Well, not completely, considering that hysterics was Watanuki's natural condition.

He began to wonder what was going to happen once they were in the bedroom. How would it be? Doumeki was going to be the one in control, there weren't any doubts about that. Surprisingly, Watanuki wasn't angry about being the passive part. After all, a bit of discomfort would probably be welcome, since the whole point of the experience was for Watanuki to prove to himself exactly how unpleasant and disgusting he found even the idea of a gay sexual encounter.

That was also his motivation for choosing Doumeki as his "partner".

His way home had never seemed so long. His rival was waiting for him by the time Watanuki arrived.

-You're late –Doumeki said.

-I'm not late, I even asked Yuuko to leave earlier!

-Hum.

-Don't "hum" me!

Actually, Doumeki was a bit nervous. More than that. He was being torn apart by two entirely opposite arguments. On the one hand, he wanted to tell the truth to Watanuki. On the other hand, the idea of having sex with him was erasing his doubts and practically all his sensible thoughts at high speed.

-Are you hungry? –asked Watanuki.

-Yes. But I don't want to eat anything yet. – he said. He didn't want to lose his nerve before he could actually go through with it.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

-Okay, let's start –said Watanuki. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Doumeki nodded and made his way into the bedroom, unbuttoning his school uniform jacket, which was followed by his shirt.

-Do you want to take a shower? –asked Doumeki.

-I…I took a bath at Yuuko's – answered Watanuki, blushing.

Doumeki sat down on the futon, shirtless, staring at Watanuki. The blue and golden-eyed boy gulped nervously, not knowing what to do.

-Come on –said Doumeki –, come here.

Watanuki moved closer to him. He remained standing, looking at the seated teen, a bit scared.

-Kneel down –ordered Doumeki, not unkindly. Watanuki obeyed. In fact, his legs had buckled under tension. Now he was between Doumeki's parted legs, waiting. What he was waiting for, he didn't know yet.

-I'm going to kiss you, don't panic –said the amber-eyed teenager.

Watanuki opened his mouth to say that he didn't want kisses; that he wanted to do it quickly and with no foreplay. But Doumeki's lips were now touching his own, driving all objections out of his mind and plunging him into a sea of pleasure.

The archer's tongue touched the corners of Watanuki's mouth, asking for entrance. The paler boy parted his own lips, allowing the wet caress to go deeper, moaning weakly, his ivory fingers grasping the sheets.

Doumeki started undressing Watanuki, looking for more of that alabaster skin, sliding the layers of cloth over trembling shoulders. The golden-eyed boy left the other teen's mouth and began kissing Watanuki's neck, making him shiver.

Watanuki was experiencing quite unsettling sensations. First of all, he was puzzled because his body wasn't reacting as he had expected. In fact, he was sporting a painful erection after just a couple of open-mouthed kisses from his rival. Furthermore, he really wanted to do to Doumeki what the archer was doing to him, exchange strokes and taste his slightly tanned skin.

"-_So, maybe I'm homosexual_" –Watanuki thought. He froze, suddenly terrified.

Doumeki stroked his shoulders and his back, aware of the fright reflected in those bright eyes. He kissed Watanuki again, slowly and deeply.

-Don't be afraid –he said, removing the other teen's glasses, placing them aside. His amber eyes seemed to be caressing Watanuki's trembling soul.

Three words and Watanuki wasn't afraid anymore.

00000

They were half-asleep, naked and covered in sweat. Watanuki was trying to breath with the full weight of Doumeki on top of him. The taller teen opened his eyes, staring at Watanuki.

-What? –said the bespectacled boy, a soft pink blush covering his cheeks.

Doumeki's only answer was a loud growl coming from his stomach.

-God, now you don't even speak when you ask for food –said Watanuki, rolling his eyes.

-Feed me –ordered the taller teen, nuzzling Watanuki's chest, kissing here and there, steadily going higher up his slender neck.

-You can go to a restaurant with the money I'm going to pay you –teased Watanuki – Why should I break my back cooking for you?

-I'm not taking it.

-What?

-Your money. I don't want it.

Watanuki frowned, his blush increasing.

-But…

-No buts –cut Doumeki.

-Why don't you want my money?

-This –he said, glancing at their entangled limbs – was something I wanted too.

-Ah… o-okay –said the bespectacled boy, red as a cherry.

They remained in silence for a while, until they were interrupted by another growl from Doumeki's belly.

-Ok, ok, I'm on it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Glossary:

**Misoshiru**: Japanese soup made with _miso_ paste, a kind of seaweed called "_wakame_", tofu and spring onion. Japanese people take it almost for every meal.

**Dorayaki**: Japanese bun made of honey flavoured sponge-cake filled with red bean paste. Dorayaki is Doraemon's favourite sweet!

**Ukiyo-e** : "pictures of the floating world", is a genre of Japanese woodblocks prints and paintings produced between the 17th and the 20th centuries, featuring motifs of landscapes, tales from history, the theatre and pleasure quarters. It is the main artistic genre of woodblock printing in Japan.

(Thanks Wikipedia for the "_ukiyo-e_" definition)


	3. Black

**3. Black**

The delicious fragrance wafting from the multiple dishes made Doumeki's knees feel weak. He sat at the table and picked his chopsticks, ready to ravish every edible thing that Watanuki placed in front of his eyes.

-Okay, there you are. Worship the magnificence of my fried chicken! Behold how crunchy and golden it is! Hurry up, perform the Gratitute Dance Towards Master Watanuki Kimihiro!

-Idiot. – said Doumeki, his eyes never leaving the food.

-Agh! You don't deserve my food! –shrieked Watanuki, placing the main dish where Doumeki couldn't reach it.

-But I'm hungry – he stated.

-Well, you should be more grateful!

-I am. I'm going to eat it.

-No, you aren't!

Doumeki looked speculatively at Watanuki and edged closer to him. The bespectacled teenager held the food firmly behind his back, which made it necessary to formulate a strategy to get hold of those crunchy pieces of chicken delight.

-What do you want? –Doumeki asked.

-Thank me for the food – although Watanuki was trying to sound angry, his voice betrayed him, suddenly transformed in a trembling mutter.

Doumeki thought about it. Then he swiftly kissed Watanuki in the cheek, taking advantage of the boy's astonishment to get back the dish.

-That's not fair! –snarled Watanuki. His rage attack was interrupted by Doumeki's cell phone ringing. The taller boy answered it.

-_Moshi-moshi_? Yeah. No problem. Okay.

He hung up and started to eat his food. Watanuki tried not to say anything for a while, but he couldn't help himself.

-Was it something important? –he asked. Doumeki swallowed and answered him during the brief interval between bites.

-Just work.

-Oh – said Watanuki, pretending to be uninterested. "-_Of course_…" –he thought, remembering the "work" Doumeki had performed this afternoon. A glance at his rival's tanned hands was enough to make him blush violently.

-Do people call you frequently? – asked Watanuki, looking everywhere except at the other teen.

Doumeki made a pause to drink his tea.

-I've just started to work professionally. But I have three or four regular clients.

Watanuki's jaw dropped.

-Wow. That must be hard.

-Not really.

-Well, then I understand why you don't need my money, you have enough income –Watanuki said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He was getting angrier, and he didn't know why.

Doumeki put his empty dishes aside, looking at Watanuki with the slightest frown on his face.

-Why are you mad?

-I'm not mad!

-Yes, you are.

-Why should I be?!

Watanuki began eating his own food furiously, determined to finish with that dangerous conversation.

00000

Doumeki was considering telling Watanuki the truth immediately, but he had to get Watanuki in a good mood before that. Watanuki already seemed to be getting angry all on his own, and telling him that he had lied to him in order to have sex was just going to add fuel to the fire.

The golden-eyed boy thought about the possible causes for Watanuki's anger. It had all began with that telephone call...

Watanuki was doing the dishes. He was also sighing, feeling stupid and displacing blobs of foam with the force of his breath. What was wrong with him? Of course the asshole had other clients! Of course Watanuki wasn't the only man who had required sexual services from him! After all, Doumeki had probably written that bloody advertisement because he wanted to spread his love-making abilities all over the city!

He sighed again and closed the tap. His sigh turned into a squeak when he felt a soft and slightly wet touch on his nape. Doumeki's long arms hugged him from behind, while he was still brushing his lips against Watanuki's neck.

-Oi –he said. His baritone voice made the smaller teen shiver – Don't be upset.

-I'm not…

-Shut up – cut Doumeki. He kissed Watanuki's neck once more.

Watanuki grabbed the edge of the counter, feeling weak.

-Stop that – moaned the smaller teen, half-pleading.

-I'll stop if you answer my question –Doumeki said, his hands travelling lower.

-O-okay –stammered Watanuki.

-Are you mad at me because you're jealous?

-No… no way! –snapped Watanuki, recovering and moving away from Doumeki's hands – You arrogant bastard! I'm not like your stupid fan girls!

-But you got mad when I received the phone call.

-Maybe I'm mad because you, mister "all-mighty-dude", are actually a slut!

"-_That's enough_"– thought Doumeki.

-I lied.

Watanuki blinked, his mouth half-open.

-What do you mean? –he asked, but he knew exactly what Doumeki was talking about.

-My advertisement has never been about sex. Your newspaper was mixed-up.

-How… how could it be? Just my paper? That's impossible…

-Where did you get it?

-From Yuu…oh. Okay, that explains everything.

Doumeki wasn't a fearful man. Of course there were frightful things on the outside world that he was afraid of... However, he was a man of action and he just couldn't let those things affect him. If a giant evil spirit appeared in front of his eyes, he sure would feel fear, but he'd quickly discard this terror and stab the damn thing with his arrows.

This time, he didn't know how to react. And Watanuki's wrath was something to be quite afraid of... though on second thought, what scared him the most wasn't Watanuki's anger, but his rejection. Yep, thought Doumeki to himself, _that_ was something he feared.

-You lied to me! –screeched Watanuki. He had never felt as angry and as embarrassed as now – You played dumb to have sex with me!

"_-Well_ – though a tiny part of Watanuki's brain _– that's quite flattering_"

He silenced that traitorous part of him immediately.

-You wanted it too –said Doumeki.

-Just to prove to myself I'm not a homo!

-And why did you ask _me_?

-Because you are the most annoying, insufferable and unbearable man I know!

-So you chose me because you wanted to be... traumatized or something?

-Yeah –answer Watanuki, not feeling sure of his own statement – And I think I have accomplished my goal...

-Who's lying now? –asked Doumeki. He was starting to feel angry too. And that was something weird.

-What?!

-You liked it! –Watanuki blinked, startled. Doumeki hadn't screamed, but his voice had been certainly higher than usual.

-Tha-that's… Well, of course I liked it; you used all your nasty techniques in order to turn me into a compliant, willing mass! You only wanted to screw me, so I'm sure you applied all your acting abilities to look like a completely different guy!

-Then you should ask another man, just to make sure –snapped Doumeki, bitterly.

-Maybe I will!

-Then, I'm not needed here anymore –said the taller teen.

And he left, for the first time in his life, in a huff. He thought for a second about slamming the door on his way out. But that, he thought, would be over-dramatic.

00000

Yuuko held out her hand, silently asking Maru or Moro to re-fill her cup. The night was proving to be very boring without Watanuki around. The witch took a sip, playing absently with her long silky hair.

And suddenly, everything changed for the witch's delight.

-Yuuuuukoooooo…! –said Watanuki in a murderous tone. Yuuko just glanced up at him, smiling calmly.

-Hello, Watanuki –she said – I thought you had more important and interesting things to do. But look at you! You have changed all that to visit a poor solitary woman…

-I'm not here to cheer you up! I'm here because I want some explanation about THIS! –he raged, producing the troublesome paper from his coat's inner pocket.

The dimensional witch stared at the newspaper, her brows rising in amusement.

-Oh, that –she said.

-Is that all you have to say?!

-Well, that was just a little joke. Did something bad happen?

All the rage of Watanuki's face turned into a monstrous blush. He mumbled something unintelligible.

-Because –continued Yuuko – This was actually a present for you. I tried to give you the opportunity of making fun of Doumeki. Did he get mad at you?

-Well…

-Did you laugh at him too much and he got offended?

-Not exactly but…

Watanuki was starting to think that coming to Yuuko's asking for explanations had been a bad, bad idea.

-Or maybe… But no, I don't think you… Did you call him?

-I don't know what you're talking about –lied Watanuki – Well, forget this conversation. I'm leaving.

-Wait a minute –said Yuuko, with a mischievous smile – You actually called him, didn't you? – she took another sip of sake – Did you have fun?

-What do you mean? –asked Watanuki, terrified and embarrassed to death.

-Was the sex good with him?

-How dare you?! You are forgetting completely the main point: my innocence was given to that jerk! I-I let that dumbass see parts of me that nobody…

-Well, Watanuki –interrupted Yuuko – as you said, you let him do it.

-But…

-It doesn't seem you cared too much for your "innocence", since you called him and _paid_ him to put an end to it. Or maybe Doumeki was rough? Did he take advantage of you?

-No! –answered Watanuki, indignant.

-Was he clumsy? Maybe he didn't pleasure you properly.

-That's not exactly… well, you know… he is quite skilled –he admitted, his face almost burning from embarrassment.

-Oh… Then there's nothing to regret.

-But he lied to me! He acted as if the advertisement of my newspaper was right just because he wanted to screw me!

Maru and Moro pointed at Watanuki.

-Watanuki is talking naughty! –said Maru.

-Watanuki is talking naughty! –said Moro.

-Watanuki has done the naughty! –said Mokona, bouncing.

-Shut your trap, black _nikuman!_ –screamed Watanuki.

-Silence, girls –chided Yuuko gently – But I still don't understand you. He lied, that's true. But you had already chosen to call him, so you wanted to have sex with him.

-Just to test myself!

-And what was the result of that examination?

Watanuki blinked and blushed.

-I don't know yet.

-Well, I'm going to give you an opportunity to make sure –she said. Her calm voice didn't match with the mischievous glint of her burgundy eyes.

00000

Watanuki glared at the cell phone. He pouted as he took it, frowning while he pressed the buttons. There were just three numbers in Contacts. One was Yuuko's. Another was Himawari's. And the other was…

-Doumeki –said the golden-eyed boy through the line. Watanuki couldn't help but blush at the feeling of that deep voice so close to his ear.

-It's me –he said. Silence. – Watanuki –he clarified.

-I know. What's wrong?

-Nothing. Yuuko has work for us.

More silence.

-We… –he continued – we have to go somewhere and pick up something.

Silence again. Watanuki snapped.

-Aren't you gonna ask me for more details?! You don't even care, don't you?!

-I'd rather hear the details personally. I don't like to talk by phone.

-Oh. Okay, then.

-Besides, I'm still mad at you –added Doumeki.

-No, _I'm_ mad at _you!_ –yelled Watanuki, and then he hung up.

00000

Watanuki fumed, tugging uncomfortably at his too tight shirt. He hadn't worn it since he was _twelve_, for goodness sake, and _still _Yuuko had insisted he put it on, dismissing his complaints by means of a couple of careless instructions... Sleeves too short? Then roll them up! Too tight in the chest? Then leave some buttons open! Yeah right, now he felt uncomfortable _and_ a dork in the too-small blue shirt, but he knew better than try to argue with the sleazy woman.

-How is it now? –asked Yuuko through the line. She moved the speaker of her old black telephone to her right ear, waiting for Watanuki's answer.

-Better – he admitted after a while - But I don't have a formal pair of trousers. I just have my uniform slacks and one or two tracksuits.

-Well, I think I can lend you something.

-Are you sure this is completely necessary?

-It is, for a determinate purpose… - she said, vaguely.

Watanuki glanced at his reflection. Well, he thought, getting dressed up shouldn't be such a big deal.

-I'm on my way – he said, feeling suddenly tired.

00000

Doumeki knocked at Yuuko's door. The dimensional witch opened. She was smiling brightly, and she also seemed to be a bit tipsy.

-My, Doumeki-kun, how are you?

-Fine. Is he ready?

-Just a second. He's trying to fix his hair, and getting angrier in the process.

Watanuki went into the hall, looking pissed. His hair was as messy as always.

Doumeki remained silent, not only because of his usual quiet nature, but also because Watanuki was looking incredibly attractive in his current attire.

-What are you looking at? –asked the bespectacled teen, sulking.

Unfortunately, the black jeans Yuuko had lent him were very low-cut, and that combined with the length of his old shirt allowed a quite wide exposition of Watanuki's hips and low stomach.

The black suede jacket he was also wearing was as short as the shirt, and it was doing nothing to help him cover his partial nudity.

Doumeki stared at that stripe of ivory skin, feeling the urge to tug at Watanuki's shirt to cover his hipbones. It was difficult to be angry at him with the vision of his love handles constantly distracting him.

"-_It's useless, I can't be upset when he's looking so hot_" –he thought, much to his regret. He moved his eyes from Watanuki to Yuuko.

-I think I'm not dressed properly –he said. Compared to Watanuki, his clothes seemed too casual.

-No, you're fine –said Yuuko, admiring the golden-eyed boy's tight jeans and the white t-shirt with musk-green sleeves he had chosen – You look a bit indie-rock, but something's missing… Oh, of course. Maru, bring me that jacket, the one which is inside that old mahogany wardrobe.

-But he's not even wearing shoes! –complained Watanuki, pointing at the black and white All Star Doumeki was wearing.

-The owner of the place you're going to is not too demanding when it comes to clothes –she explained. Watanuki opened his mouth, ready to scream something outraged.

-You never told me that!

-Well, you never asked –answered Yuuko with a radiant smile.

-Do you know the trouble I had to go through to get dressed?! If I had known, I would have just worn my tracksuit!

-But you look great! Doesn't he look incredibly attractive in those clothes, Doumeki-kun?

Watanuki waited for Doumeki's answer in quite a strange silence.

-We're gonna be late –said the amber-eyed teen. Watanuki closed his fists tightly, getting angrier.

-We are waiting for your damned jacket, jerk!

-And speaking of the devil, here it is! –exclaimed Yuuko, cheerily. She was holding a black leather jacket. She handed it to Doumeki – Try it on.

Watanuki opened his mouth to yell that they were going to be late, but quickly lost his train of thought when Doumeki slipped the leather jacket on.

If Doumeki had looked great with that simple t-shirt and the jeans, the leather jacket made him look incredibly handsome. And dangerously sexy.

-Thanks, it's very warm –said the archer, doing up the zipper – Oi, let's go.

-… -said Watanuki. He gulped and tried to speak again – I-I have a name, don't call me "oi"!

-Whatever –said Doumeki, plugging his ears and feeling quiet self-satisfied.

00000

Watanuki was freezing inside his thin suede jacket. Doumeki, on the contrary, seemed to be very comfortable.

"-_The bastard..._" –thought the blue-eyed boy.

-Were are we going? –asked Doumeki.

-To a club called "Ashura's". Apparently, we have to find a mirror.

Watanuki shivered and thrust his hands deep into the jacket's pockets. A not expected rustling surprised him. He took out a piece of violet paper.

-'My dear workers –he started to read aloud – the place you're going to has a quite special rule related with body language. I recommend you to… ' –he stopped. Doumeki took the letter from Watanuki and continued reading.

-'I recommend you to hold hands just to avoid nuisances'. What does she mean?

-No idea –said Watanuki, grinding his teeth.

They were reaching the club. They could see its purple neon sign.

Doumeki's hand caught Watanuki's when they were just about to come in. The blue-eyed boy snorted, feeling embarrassed.

-Are you going to do everything Yuuko says without questioning it?

-She's always right –answered Doumeki – I'm sure there's a reason for this.

-Yeah, but…

-Don't grumble.

There was a pink sign next to the door.

"_Anybody that __doesn't hold hands with a partner will be considered prey, and everybody will have the right of hunting him properly"_

Watanuki read it twice. Why was the sign only talking about men?

Doumeki gave him the answer as soon as they entered.

-It's a gay bar, moron.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Glossary:

_**Moshi-moshi**_: Japanese words for answering the phone.

_**Nikuman**_: Chinese buns made with bread-like dough, filled with pork meat, onion, ginger and other delicious things.

Well, behold the third chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to publish the next (and last) one, so I beg for your patience, dear readers.

Thanks again to Anyjen for being my beta, and to Sambucivox, for supporting this shameful thing I call a fanfic.


	4. Red

**4. Red**

-WHAAAAAAAT?!

Watanuki's yell was particularly intense. Doumeki felt his world vibrate, even with both of his ears perfectly covered.

Watanuki stopped his screaming, panting heavily and feeling waves of pure terror climbing up his spine. A gay bar?

-Yuuko sure has a sense of humour… -he muttered under his breath. The hand Doumeki was holding started to sweat.

-Come on –said the taller teen, making his way inside the club.

-How can you be so comfortable?! –Watanuki asked.

-It's just a club. And if we hold hands, nobody will come to bother us.

Watanuki huffed, but he kept quiet. They started to search for the mirror Yuuko had talked about. She had said it was very small, but that it was the most important part of a bigger mirror that had been broken. In order to repair it, they must find that last piece.

But the place was crammed. The whole club was filled with a large urban tribe whose members lived for dancing, jumping and making out, all at once. Watanuki was flabbergasted. He couldn't resist his curiosity and put his mouth next to Doumeki's ear to whisper a thousand outraged questions.

-Look at them…! Those two on the corner have been kissing since we came in, they should stop to breathe sometime! And why are the men's restrooms so crammed? There must be twelve men locked inside!

-They're probably doing it.

-Doing…? –asked Watanuki. His face was blank, the picture of naivety. Suddenly, he realised what was Doumeki talking about – Oh… Ew! It's a public toilet, for God's sake!

-Don't be such a sissy –said Doumeki, smirking – We've done the same, except for the toilet setting.

-That was…! That was…! –Watanuki's pulled his hand forcibly out of Doumeki's, his face about to explode from embarrassment – You're insufferable; I'm looking for that mirror by myself.

-Don't be an idiot–said Doumeki, grabbing again the bespectacled boy's hand.

-Get off –said Watanuki with a growl – The worst thing that can happen to me here is to be close to you.

Doumeki frowned, but let him go. Watanuki turned and moved away as fast as he could. Doumeki dug his hands on the pockets of his trousers and clenched his jaw, trying to calm down.

-That moron –he growled to himself. The loud music erased his words as soon as they were spoken.

00000

Watanuki stared, horrified, at the group of men that had cornered him a few seconds after he left Doumeki. They were handsome enough, but something in the look on their faces was giving him the creeps.

"-They're looking at me like a pack of wolves" –thought Watanuki, swallowing hard. One of them got closer to him and whispered in his ear. He was wearing a black fishnet t-shirt.

-Hello, cutie. Wanna dance? – his voice was a bit harsh, probably because he had been whispering too many things in everybody's ears inside that noisy club.

-Sorry, but I have something to do. Maybe later –he said, a bit too frightened to say a direct "no".

-Okay. Remember your promise. My friends and I will be waiting – he purred.

"-His friends too?!" –he thought – "What do they want to do to me?! Cut me into pieces?!"

-Ahaha –he laughed, nervously and without mirth – Okay. See you.

He ran away in the opposite direction, feeling his heart pound painfully against his ribs. He wished Doumeki was with him, scaring the bad guys with his expressionless face.

-What?! –he screamed, talking to himself – No, that's a bad thought. I don't need that moron. I'm perfectly fiIIINE! –he yelped at the feeling of a couple of hands grabbing his buttocks. Two pairs of lips kissed him in both cheeks as the owners of those mouths got closer to him. They were two identical boys.

-Want to have some fun? –said one of them.

-If you don't mind to share… -said the other.

-Because I share everything with my brother – both of them said at the same time, coiling up Watanuki, grinding their hips against the bespectacled boy's thighs.

-Mmm, no, thanks, I have an appointment in a couple of minutes –lied Watanuki, moving away, his cheeks bright red.

He wasn't, after all, against homosexuality, but incest and threesome was a bit excessive for him. Watanuki sighed, focusing on his mission, searching for the mirror.

Not five minutes afterwards, he felt another hand touching his butt.

00000

Doumeki was having a difficult time. Not because he was being harassed–a couple of boys had approached him, but he had been categorical in his rejection, and the boys had left without problem -. No, he was worried because he could imagine the sort of problems Watanuki would be having.

But, on the other hand, he wanted to teach the blue-eyed boy a lesson, so, to suppress his urges of going to rescue Watanuki, he had been drinking. Not much, just a couple of glasses of scotch. The drink warmed his stomach, but did nothing to his perception or his coordination. After all, he was quite a drinker –mostly thanks to his family and it's permissive rules about how to dispose of the familiar wine cellar. He needed more than that to get tipsy.

He stood and reminded himself that he should be looking for the piece of mirror Yuuko had requested. So he started to walk around the dance floor, examining everything that shined. And when he was immersed in his search, he saw it.

Watanuki was being cornered by a group of men. Not teenagers. Those guys were all adults. One of them got closer to Watanuki and grasped his wrists.

Watanuki faced the man, regretting the promise he had made to him.

-Hello again. Did you finish your… business? –asked the man in the net t-shirt.

-Yes but… you know, I really can't… because… -mumbled Watanuki.

-You can't? –he asked – Well, _I_ can –he said, pressing his body against the bespectacled boy.

And the next thing Watanuki saw was Doumeki's leather-covered back.

-Please, don't mess with my partner –he said, but his words gave Watanuki the impression of being saying "_don't touch my damn property, you dickheads_".

The man looked at Doumeki with a sceptical smirk.

-I don't think he's your partner. He has been alone for a long time.

-We had a little fight, that's all. We have already made up.

Watanuki looked between the both of them, almost tasting the rivalry between the two men. He slowly reached for Doumeki's hand and squeezed it. He felt suddenly safe, as if he had entered on his temple after running away from a bad spirit. Doumeki's long fingers wrapped around his.

-Okay, if he has chosen you, I have nothing more to say –said the man, noticing the silent communication between the boys. Doumeki nodded and walked away quickly, dragging Watanuki along, still too surprised for the man's lack of resistance. They reached the lady's restroom –that was surprisingly clean and deserted – and went inside.

They were still holding hands. Watanuki noticed and tried to untangle their fingers. Doumeki let him go.

-I knew you'd get into trouble – he said.

-I didn't need your help! –snapped Watanuki – I was… I was following your advice, and trying other people to check my… tendencies – he said, trying to look cool and smug, and failing.

Doumeki looked at him and allowed himself to smirk.

-You were terrified of that guy –he said- And I think you have solved all your doubts.

-I didn't…!

-Hush –said Doumeki, cornering him – You said that I pretended to be nice when we did it. What if I stop worrying about you? Will that make things clearer?

-Uh? –said Watanuki. He couldn't think with Doumeki's face so close to his. Their noses were almost touching.

-So, if I wanna kiss you, I'll just do it, without considering if you want to be kissed or not –his voice was surprisingly clear. It was, also, reverberating between the toilet's walls, impacting Watanuki like warm sound waves.

Watanuki smelled the scent of alcohol in Doumeki's hot breath.

-Have you been drinking? –he asked, weakly. Suddenly his knees felt like jelly.

-Sure –affirmed Doumeki – But what has that to do with us?

-You… you're drunk, that's why you're doing this…

-No, I'm not. I don't need to get drunk to like you.

His sincerity made Watanuki felt ashamed of his own lies and excuses. He couldn't avert his eyes from Doumeki's. It was as if their gazes were glued together.

Watanuki's pale fingers grasped Doumeki's t-shirt, in a last effort to push him away, but he grabbed the cotton fabric, instead.

And finally the golden-eyed boy came closer, and brushed his lips against Watanuki's mouth, kissing him softly. Their lips were dry. Watanuki closed his eyes, trembling at the feeling of that mouth touching his a bit deeper. The kiss ended, but Watanuki kept his mismatched eyes closed.

Doumeki waited. He was patient. He had once stood for ten hours under the rain, waiting for Watanuki to appear from wherever he had gone. He could wait a bit more. He just needed a real answer from the bespectacled boy. A true one.

Watanuki was trembling in anticipation. He opened his eyes just a bit. Seeing that Doumeki was doing nothing, he opened his blue eyes completely, feeling uneasy and very nervous.

-Why aren't you…? -he said, not finishing and blushing furiously instead.

-I don't want to force you.

-I though you were going to put the gentleness aside –said Watanuki, allowing himself to speak with a bit of sarcasm.

-Yeah. But I can't –explained Doumeki – I can't do anything if you don't want me to.

Watanuki looked at him, feeling a lump of something unknown tightening his throat. Doumeki reached for his lips again, kissing him slightly.

-Do you really want me to continue? –said the taller teen. Watanuki swallowed, blinked a couple of times and fought the denial, erasing old lies and excuses. And suddenly, after a titanic effort, the magic word came out.

-Please –he said. He tugged at Doumeki's t-shirt, reaching for the golden-eyed boy's mouth. Doumeki kissed him, taking those slender hands and placing them around his own neck.

Watanuki tangled his fingers with Doumeki's short hair. Their tongues met shyly, becoming more daring. Doumeki's hands travelled across Watanuki's torso, opening easily the tight buttons, caressing the soft, soft skin. Watanuki yelped when he felt one of those big hands stroking his backside.

-I love these jeans –muttered Doumeki, between kisses. Watanuki's face grew redder, but, for once, he said nothing. He was too busy trying to control his breath. The words he was planning to say turned into whimpers and moans.

-Doumeki –he breathed against the taller teen's ear – I don't want to… not here… I… -he gasped at the wet caress of a tongue down his collarbone.

-Okay –said Doumeki, kissing one last time that creamy skin before moving away from Watanuki. He breathed deep a couple of times. It was difficult to resist the urge of ravishing Watanuki against that very wall.

-Let's go home –he said, holding Watanuki's hand. And, miraculously, the bespectacled boy didn't complain. He just held it back.

00000

The room had been cold, but not anymore. The heat of the two tangled bodies that were wrestling lovingly in the bed had warmed efficiently the space.

Watanuki muffled a moan against Doumeki's forearm, now right under the bespectacled boy's face. His pale hands were supporting his own body and the added weight of Doumeki's, increased with every thrust. The tanned chest of the other teenager was rubbing Watanuki's back, and one of his arms was around the paler teen's waist, his long fingers brushing from time to time his neglected erection.

Watanuki felt his world crumble every time Doumeki touched his... well, he didn't know the name of that spot yet, but anyway, it was wonderful.

-Owmf... –he said, his lips pressed against his lover's forearm. Watanuki knew that Doumeki was smirking. He couldn't see it, but he knew, somehow. Watanuki sank his teeth in the tensed skin of the arm below his face, silencing his sounds of delight and taking his revenge at the same time.

Doumeki was so absorbed in the pleasure he was obtaining –and giving, he knew that for sure thanks to Watanuki's little mewls – that he didn't noticed the pain in his forearm. He bent down until his nose was nuzzling Watanuki's neck, and started nibbling the soft skin of his nape while he felt the mounting tension building in his body.

Watanuki couldn't mute himself anymore when Doumeki quickened the pace. He was constantly pushing against that marvellous spot inside of him, stroking his member at the same time. Seconds after, Watanuki came, all the strength leaving his sweaty body. He saw, in a haze, the little hairs in Doumeki's forearm standing up, and heard his low murmurs of pleasure as he came.

Doumeki tried to collapse on the bed, but he ended falling on top of Watanuki. The smaller teen whimpered, breathless.

-Get off me, you moron –he muttered against the pillow, too tired to scream.

-Sorry –said Doumeki, rolling on his back and reaching his side of the futon.

He was cold, so he got closer to Watanuki, his arms surrounding him. The bespectacled boy felt Doumeki's lips on his shoulder, nibbling randomly.

-Stop doing that –said Watanuki – I can't sleep if you keep biting me.

-Why? I'm not biting you. That includes using your teeth, and I'm not.

-Okay, I got it, but stop doing it.

There was a moment of silence. Watanuki began to fall asleep, immersed in that protective warmth surrounding him. Doumeki's pure aura was all around, filling the bedroom and covering Watanuki's pale skin like a defensive coating.

The amber-eyed boy watched Watanuki in his sleep. Moments later he closed his eyes too, his arms around the small-framed body next to him and his nose buried in the dark shiny locks of Watanuki's hair.

00000

-Wait a minute!

Doumeki woke up violently. He looked at Watanuki, asking him without words the reason for his screaming. Seeing that silent interrogation was useless with the bespectacled boy, he tried other technique.

-Are you mental? –he asked.

-The mirror! The freaking mirror!

Doumeki frowned, definitely worried.

00000

The Dimensional Witch opened her eyes, looking at what she had between her fingers. A mysterious smile was dancing in her red lips.

-My, my –she said, staring at the shiny mirror piece. The light hit the glass, a spot of it's reflection flying like a butterfly through the room's walls.

-One of this days –she said. One of her burgundy eyes was staring at her from the mirror – I'm gonna loose my head.

END


End file.
